Drops of Jupiter
by Sailor Ra
Summary: KeiShuro oneshot. Kei sings a song about a girl and Shuro wonders who they are talking about. SPOILTER for Episode of Shuro!


Sailor Ra: YEAH! My first Shuro/Kei! Weee! I'm so proud of myself. Yeah I know, but I can't help it. I don't own Ayashi no Ceres. This is all before they became GeSang.

* * *

Drops of Jupiter

Kei ran a hand threw his blonde hair as he walked into the white room. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He smiled as he took off his sunglasses and walked over to the piano that was sitting in the middle of the room. The ocean breeze brushed up against his face as he sat down, looking at the ocean view.

He then pulled out a piece of paper that had some notes on it and some lyrics on it as well. He smiled as he heard the beautiful sounds of the ocean. Kei breathed in the scents as he softly started to tap his foot to a beat that had not been invented yet. He then started to play.

Shuro was leaning against the wall as she watched her friend play on the piano. She soon started to sing with Kei as he played the notes. She smiled because this was the first love song that they had sung together.

She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with shorts that went to her knees and some flip flops.

Kei was smiling widely as he sang the words as a certain tomboy entered his mind. He played on the piano with ease as another girl walked into the room. She had long black hair and German skin named Michiru (spoiler if you haven't read Episode of Shuro).

She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees with long sleeve and flip flops. She had a pleasant smile as she smiled at the two.

Kei hadn't even noticed the tomboy or the other girl that was singing.

Shuro couldn't help, but wonder who he was talking about in this song. She may have been singing, but the question wondered in her mind. She was a little sad at the thought of Kei falling for some girl that she hadn't even met.

Michiru noticed this and frowned. She may not have been singing, but she could tell by the look in Shuro's eyes. She smiles at 'him' (she doesn't know she's a she) as 'he' smiles back.

It was obvious to her that Shuro was in love with Kei, but 'he' couldn't read her life long friend's heart and by guessing by the song…

Kei was about to top when he saw the two people in the room, but the look on Shuro's face told him to continue. He did so and he let his fingers run off the keys as he watched the two.

He tilted his head to Shuro so she would sing. She began to as he started to sing along with her. The two were smiling as if everything was alright and Michiru could tell and smiled at this.

Kei would have laughed when he remembered a time when the two were little. He remembered when he thought that Shuro was a boy. Now he had a different image in his mind now. He now saw her as a tennyo that her family was so afraid of. Now he saw her as a girl well more of a woman, but he still couldn't admit that.

Kei smiled as he imagine Shuro as a tennyo in the picture books he used to keep when he was little. He smiled as Shuro smiled with him. Michiru already knew what ever was on Shuro's mind was now long gone because of this song.

Kei was glad about the fact that Shuro liked this song because one day he hoped he would be strong enough to tell her who the song was for…

The song soon ended and he looked at the two with a light blush on his cheeks. He looked at the two as they smiled. He walked outside as Shuro followed.

"Kei? Who was that song about?" he turned around to his friend and smiled.

"Ain't going to tell you for a little bit…"

"Hey! Come on!"

"Will you two come on?" Michiru yelled at the two as they rolled their eyes and followed her.

* * *

"Shuro?" Shuro snapped opened her eyes to see Aya looking at her with a small smile and she was above her. The blonde yawned and smiled at her friend. Shuro was wearing a black night shirt and boxers.

"Yes?"

"We need to get to school!" Aya yelled as the blonde got up and smiled. She realized she had fallen asleep with the CD player on. She had the replay button on the song that Kei had sang solo once.

"He never did tell me who that song was for…" Shuro stated as she got up to get dressed.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Ack, I know it's short, but give me a break! This did have lyrics (sighs) well bye now! 


End file.
